megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Varuna
.]] Varuna ( ヴァルナ , Varuna), occasionally mistranslated as Varna is a demon in the Shin Megami Tensei series. In the Digital Devil Saga series, he plays a larger role, serving as the Atma Avatar of the silent protagonist Serph. History In Vedic mythology, even though Varuna only has around 12 hymns in the Rig Veda, he seemed to be very important to the Vedic people. Pre-Vedic times, he was the supreme being, omniscient and omnipotent, along with bringing rain, and enforcing contracts. He name means "he who covers," which possibly refers to the sky. Varuna is the keeper of the rta, a cosmic force, which makes everything in the universe work as it should, and since Varuna governs it, it makes him a very important deity. He is closely linked to Mitra due to some of their similar duties. He is one of the 12 Adityas and considered to be an Asura (pre-demonization), along with being associated with the moon and Soma, as the incarnation of Soma itself. During Vedic times Varuna became replaced by Indra as king of the gods due to Indra's most famous feat, which was taking back all the waters of the universe from Vritra, which caused him to supplant Varuna's place as the king of the gods. Varuna was then demoted to being the god of the oceans and rivers, which was still important, but didn't give him the nobility he once had. The souls of those who drowned went to him, and he was attended by the Nagas. This carried over to Hinduism when he was introduced. This also explain's Serph's affinity with the Water (Ice) element in the Digital Devil Saga series. In expanding his role over his dominance over the ocean, Varuna later became the god of oceans and rivers and keeper of the souls of the drowned. He was worshiped with veneration and an amount of fear, for as an asura Varuna did have his sinister aspects and was known to punish mortals who did not keep their word. He was the cosmic hangman and his usual method of punishment was to capture the offender with his noose. He was also a lord of the dead, a position he shared with Yama, and could endow immortality if he so chose. Varuna is also one of the Guardians of the directions (Lokapala), representing the west. In Japanese Buddhism, he is known as Suiten, and is a type of water kami or deva (suijin). In Hinduism he faded away with the ascendancy of Vishnu and Shiva. He can be seen as a parallel to Ahura Mazda Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Magician Arcana *Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hierophant Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Atma Avatar *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Atma Avatar Profile ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Varuna is the Atma Avatar of Serph in Digital Devil Saga. He comes with the Bufu spell mastered, along with the basic hunt node skill. Varna excels in ice elemental attacks but is weak against fire elemental attacks. However, players are allowed to customize his stats as they wish, leading to a well-balanced character, a physical powerhouse, or a magic based nuker. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Varuna returns as Serph's Atma Avatar in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2, along with his elemental affinities. However, black Varuna (True Varuna) is later shown to be the true Serph, Serph Sheffield's, demonic form in the real world. Realizing that she was only a mere tool for Serph Sheffield to attain godhood, Sera's thoughts became outraged and hostile, transforming Serph Sheffield into True Varuna -the reflection of his own heart. The transformed Serph Sheffield went berserk, devouring his colleagues, including the real Argilla and went on a killing spree before being killed himself. A "Fake Varna" with white skin (as oppose to the black and grey Varnas) is transformed from the very first AI Serph before his data was copied to Junkyard by Sera which became the protagonist Serph. Both True Varna and Fake Varna are fought against in a boss battle. Both Varnas do not have the same weakness or resistance as the Varna of the protagonist Serph and they have their unique Expel and Curse attacks which deal decent damage. This particular battle is fairly easy because a temporary ally is aiding the protagonist Serph with well-prepared offensive and recovery skills. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Varuna appears in Megami Ibunroku Persona as a Persona of the Magician Arcana. In Revelations: Persona, Varuna's name was changed to Vora. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Varuna appears as a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. He can be summoned once Tatsuya Suou reaches Lv. 54 or above and possesses at least 177 Hierophant Tarot Cards. One of Varuna's skills, Spinning Shot (Quick Rotation of Bullets in Eternal Punishment) along with the distinct skills of Indra, Bishamonten, and Yama is also crucial in accessing the Fusion Spell 4 Shura Slash. The skill is a reference towards the Hindu religion, where these are the guardians of the four cardinal directions; in which Varuna protects the west. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Varuna returns as a Persona of the Hierophant Arcana in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, though his Lv. prerequisite was changed to 67 instead of 59. Varuna's skill set was also slightly changed; allowing him to learn more skills in Eternal Punishment. Stats ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Other Appearances ''Persona 3'' As a cameo Persona 3, the Be Blue accessory shop sells a magic enhancement bracer named Varuna Bracers. It greatly heightens the user's Ice-based capabilities when equipped. Gallery Varuna_P2.png|Varuna as it appears in Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu VarunaDDS.jpg|Varuna's in-game model in Digital Devil Saga. RealVaruna.jpg|Real Varuna, the Atma Avatar of Serph Sheffield Fake Serph.jpg|Fake Varuna, the Atma Avatar of Fake Serph Category:Hierophant Arcana Category:Atma Avatar Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Magician Arcana Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Tsumi To Batsu Personas